Bella's First Time
by Leighton Hikaru Hitachin098
Summary: What happens when the Cullens are out hunting, leaving Rosalie and Bella alone? What happens when Rosalie has a desire for a certain brunette... Contains Femslah  Please Review
1. I Want You

Bella s First time

Characters: Bella, Rosalie POV: Rosalie Chapter one Disclaimer: I do not own any of Twilight, or the characters :P

Just get it over with, Rose. I could not help myself. I smiled my most devious smile.. Get it over with? Bella knew that look. What are you going to do to me ? she asked. Her voice faded at the end, because my fingers were dancing just below her belly button, teasing her didn t answer her. Instead, I tugged on her panties and they slid down her legs, pooling at her ankles. I looked up at her through my eyelashes, and then very slowly, pulled off her panties with my teeth. I could hear Bella s heartbeat accelerate once more.  
Finally. Bella lay naked on my bed, beautifully breathtaking. I drank it all in with my eyes. Bella was embarrassed, and it showed by the bright flush on her pale cheeks. I cupped her face in my hands, feeling the heat of her blush brush my fingertips. I leaned over her, and blew into her ear. Once again, she shivered. I trailed my nose slightly from her ear to the edge of her lips, then I kissed her.  
I have never experienced such a kiss from a mortal. It took me by suprsise, actually. It was not a gentle kiss at first. Both of us needed to let out our angry passion for eachother, and my lips moved in perfect synchronization with hers. Slowly, I brought the kiss to a slower pace. It became more tender, soothing. I could feel Bella s body succumb to my touch as she lay under me, and I smiled through the kiss. This was going to be a fun night.


	2. Kisses

Chapter two

Disclaimer: As much as I d like to own the hottie vampires (Hehe) I don t. ?  
A/N: Hey Everybody I just wanted to say that the first chapter was my first one ever, and when I uploaded it the quotations didn t upload with it some reason. Soo, I cant change the story now, but if it happens in the future, it s the computers fault and I m very sorry.  
Ps. Im a very lazy writer so it might be some time before I add on to or finish my stories.

As I kissed Bella, she moaned. Surly she felt the overwhelming ecstasy in the kiss as I did. She brought her hands up to my shirt, trying to unbutton it as her mouth moved against mine. I pushed her hands away gently.  
Bella, hun, this is your night, not mine. I want you to enjoy it. By the look in her beautiful brown eyes, she was confused. I smiled. You ll see, Bells. As I said that, I slowly raked my nails down her torso, my fingers dancing just below her bellybutton. Bella shivered, obviously enjoying the sensation of my nails against her skin. I gave her one more passionate kiss before my mouth followed the trail of my nails, only this time not stopping at her navel, but going below, between her legs.  
I heard Bella s soft moan as I licked her clit. She was already wet; it was dripping down her thighs. I continued to lick her, my tongue moving faster now. Bella grabbed hold of my hair, and tried to shove my face into her pussy, wanting more. I obliged.  
My tongue moved its way down a little bit, and I pushed it into her pussy. I could feel the juices on my tongue. Bella was moaning louder, and I knew there wasn t much time before she came. I felt the walls of her pussy constrict around my tongue as I pushed in farther, and Bella s juices flowed into my mouth. I loved the taste of her.  
R-Rose, I heard her say, almost in a whisper, I m about to come. She whimpered, and I slid my tongue out of her pussy, just licking her folds, but being careful not to touch her clit.  
I could feel the way Bella s body responded to mine, how her hips moved to my touch. I wasn t surprised. I am Rosalie, after all. But deep inside, I was very pleased with myself.  
Feeling it was time to give in to Bella, I quickly flicked my tongue over her clit, and she exploded. All over my face, that is. She screamed as the orgasm took over her, washing through her body as I flicked my tongue back and forth over her clit. Bella shivered as it went on, and I took my time mopping up all her juices with my tongue; tasting her cum.  
When it ended, I kissed her pussy one more time before moving back up over her body. Bella s eyes were shut, and she was breathing hard. Rose, she whimpered, I didn t know such a feeling was possible. My mouth found hers, and I mumbled through the kiss, It s not, my dear, unless you have me for a fuck buddy. I felt Bella smile. Well, we ll just have to do that more often then, won t we? Hell yes.

A/N: I know that wasn t the best, because I have written much better sex stories than that. (Hehe) Please review, and I will be sure to write more, this time better. (And more descriptive lolz) Thanks. :P 


End file.
